Raven Hiatus
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Raven joins the snatchers for a while, but Scabior is still thinking of the mudblood. For how long? RP based, co-op, adult themes, ScabiorxRaven
1. Prologue Raven

**Scab:** Hi Raven dear, Thank you for always being there to support me even outside rp. It means a lot to me. I know our rp evolved out of a lot of starry actions and random talk so I improvised the start of the tale a bit. I hope that by uploading this you can enjoy our tale again when I'm not online, and also that others might enjoy it.

**WARNING: **Start is a bit sloppy ;D ScabiorxOriginal Character, RP-based, Facebook inspired, adult themes, gore, blood, deaths, and everything else we wanted to add.

**Writers:** _Credit goes to:_

_Rpers: Scabiorsexysnatcher/ Scabiorthesecond & Raven: ?id=100001873965966_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

_OC Raven: _Raven is pureblood witch who went to Gryffindor. At the age of 21 (at which she happily claims she's allowed to drink legally) she is a blonde good-looking witch.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

"Hey there, handsome, how goes the snatching? "

Raven made her way over to the leader of snatchers who sat at the far end of the room, drinking a firewhisky. He'd just been treated badly by the evil witch Bellatrix who was examining their newest catch. The deformed Potter and his ginger friend had been locked away in the 'cellar' and now only their lady friend was kept for interrogation. The muffled and sometimes high-pitched cries of the girl could be heard from the middle of the room. Scabior hardly dared to watch as the blonde girl came to his side. He'd seen her before and talked to her before, but never really gotten to know her.

"Excellent. I've got a few nice ones caught. One of them might be the famous 'Arry Potter."

Raven smiled brightly. "That's pretty awesome. But watch out for Bella though, she'll take the credit. Don't want that sweet face of yours all banged up, that's your money...well mudbloods are your money but you get the basic idea."

"I know. She is one to watch out for. I think she's eager for the Dark Lord's attention. But then again... aren't we all?"

"Well, to be honest," She cringed a little, "I'm not that interested in the dark lord myself. A Weasley twin has been in my foresights. Being a Gryffindor I still have some dignified characteristics about me, sorry to say. Oh, as for Bella being eager I think we all know what kind of attention that women is craving."

She was joking and he laughed. "You're right. But the question is whether she'll get it. And when she does whether we will be safe. You do not work for the Dark Lord?"

She stood there for a moment choking on the words she said. " I uhh yeah of course what kind of silly question is that?" She blushed a little. "Yes, yes I do." She looked over at Bellatrix. "She gets what she wants eventually, that's why I'm not planning to stay here when Vo- I mean the Dark Lord comes about."

He grinned at her. "Good, do not ever mention his name or they'll come and get you. And I'm not so sure if Bella will stay the lucky girl she is now. But enough talk about her."

She looked up at the man and shrugged. "Enough talk about her? Is there anything more interesting you would like to chat about?" She chuckled. "Unless you would rather talk about Greyback's poor hygiene..." She stiffened when Bellatrix laughed, clearly not liking the way the deranged woman moved about. "Poor Hermione."

He suddenly cocked his head. "Hermione?"

The girl was crying harder now, louder. From somewhere below a popping sound could be heard as Harry and Ron made their escape. Scabior watched over his shoulder to see one of the house elves rush by and knew what it meant. An escape.

"Er… Penelope." Raven quickly stuttered. "Penelope...its a shame, she's half-blood and she's getting a treatment a mudblood would." She sucked in a harsh breath.

For a moment Scabior remained silent. "Does she know? I know Hermione lied about her name. I already figured out as much. But..." He eyed Raven. "Why did you start about her?"

He feared she might know his weaknesses.

"Uhh" Raven cleared her throat hearing Hermione whimper she took a step forward perhaps to protests and stopped in mid step to remain in her place beside Scabior. "Because...she was a friend of mine in school when I went to Hogwarts...and Hermione's a mudblood, and Penelope..." She pointed, "is getting treated like she was a mudblood."

He huffed. "Well, then she deserved it. There's not much I can do about it. Bellatrix has the higher word. " He seemed slightly irritated because he hadn't wanted to see the girl being hurt.

Raven raised a brow at him and then looked back at the twitching girl. "Scabior, do you...?" She leaned in towards him in a whisper. "Have something for her?" She asked gently. When she received a cross look she rolled her eyes. "Hey, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I don't catch onto things.."

He scowled at her. "Yes." He finally admitted, rasping in a hoarse voice. "Yes, all right? I know, call me sick. I can't help it."

She gave him a nudge and smiled. "Well, okay then no need to get testy." She looked around in thought. She knew her friend was desperate to keep the mudblood. She looked at Scabior again before drawing out her wand.

"I don't meant to." He said and sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I just don't understand what's wrong with me... Usually... I didn't like girls like this."

"Scabior, shhh you don't want any of them to hear you.." She said taking his hand from his face. She took out her wand and glanced back at Bellatrix who had decided to take a break from her torturing. She took a step away from Scabior.

"Once I do this you better thank me."

She gave him a small smile before turning around and aiming the wand at Bella's back. "Sectumsempra!" she shouted. She sent the crazed witch flying into the fireplace with a loud thud. She grabbed the mudblood off the floor and shoved her near Scabior. "What are you waiting for get out of here."

He took Hermione into his arms and gazed at Raven for a while. He couldn't understand why he was helping her when clearly he was the one who was wrong. How could he fall for a girl so young and not even a pureblood? He knew Hermione wouldn't return his feelings, but he just gasped and dragged her along, exciting as fast as he could.

Raven watched as Scabior dragged the young girl out of the room. Her friends stood there in shock for a while but managed to retrieve their wands from Draco. "Looks like you lost, Bellatrix." Raven chuckled watching the weakened woman rise to her feet she hoped her best friend would be okay she knew Hermione well enough to know she was headstrong and defiant

Scabior in the meanwhile made sure Hermione was somewhere safe, and fought of several Death Eaters to do so. When he knew she was in good hands he returned for Raven. "Come over here." He called to her.

Raven held her side she had taken another nasty curse from Lucius as the battle in the manor ensued. She staggered over to him and sighed. "You got your new girlfriend somewhere safe?" She asked.

He blushed slightly but ignored it. "Hermione is safe. Let me help you." He pushed Raven behind his back, safely, and with his wand pointed at Lucius he shuffled aside.

"Don't make me hurt you, Lucius." he said, threatening. He and Lucius shared more of a past than most people knew and Lucius dropped his wand.

Lucius glared at the two as they shuffled towards the door. He knew he was useless, the dark lord would definitely not be pleased with him. Raven huffed as they reached outside of the gates and panted. "Well now.." she sighed. "You got what you wanted..." she stood up straighter. "What are you planning to do with her?"

A perverted grin spread on his face but he managed to remain his gentleman like attitude. "I have no clue yet. Why don't you suggest something to me?"

She gawked at him and squatted his shoulder. "Eww Scabior...ughhh you didnt need to take it that far." she laughed despite the bleeding on her side. "Honestly you need to say that now I'm scarred for life thanks to you. Where is she anyways?"

"Safe." He managed to say but quickly glanced away. He looked at Raven's side instead. "We need to heal that." He wasn't going to tell her he had given Hermione back to Harry and Ron.

"Oh I can fix that in no time but we need to get out of here." She looked towards the sky. "I imagine you know who is going to be here any minute and I don't think us being here would be a super idea." She took hold of his hand and began towards the woods. "Scabior..I'm fine..." she said seeing him eyeing the cut. "It's not even deep enough for stitches. What about you? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm still in one piece." He mumbled and moved his wand past her side. Her flesh glowed and then miraculously healed. He hauled her with him. "We must run."

With a nod she began to follow him he was much faster than she was but she managed to keep up with him in a distance she could hear a piercing roar she shivered knowing they had narrowly escaped Voldemort. She didn't know where they were headed , but she assumed it was where he hid Hermione.

He finally came to a halt and turned to her. A sad glint was to be seen in his eyes. "We're safe now." There was no sign of the girl.

Raven looked around the small pub and frowned. "Where's your lady at?" she asked looking at him. "Scabior...where is she?"

His shoulders slumped and he looked away. "She is not... here...I let her go."

And he wondered why.

She stopped in mid step and stared at him wide eyed. "What why?" she asked. "Did you just see what we had to go through? We could have died I thought you wanted her." She said standing there crossing her arms. "What was going through your head when you did that?"

He didn't know and shrugged. The one thing he did know was that he wasn't sure if he could do this a second time. he was afraid that next time... maybe.. if something like this was to ever happen again he would not be as merciful and he would get what he truly desired.

Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down on the chair in their room. "Well.." She rubbed her temples and watched him sit on the bed. "I don't know what else to say.." she said shaking her head. "I think it's best if I left." She stood up looking down at him. "You love the mudblood so much then go get her yourself."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and remained staring in front of him. Love? Would that be a word to describe how he was feeling? He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Raven" he said. "Can I change my feelings?"

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Depends.." She said watching him. "I'm just saying..." She sat down next to him and looked at him seriously. "If you love her then you need to be with her...you saved her life. You remember that right? She could've died down there with Harry and Ron but you didn't let it happen that has to mean something to her."

He shrugged, annoyed, and glanced away. "I don't care about anyone but me." He knew that he was lying but his words still sounded sharp and confident, albeit he wasn't. He ran a hand up into his hair. "You're too kind, Raven. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She shrugged and patted his knee. "Well, I don't know either..." She said a matter-of-factly. "But I guess seeing as how you care about you, I'm gonna go to my room for the night. We'll see what we can do about this girlfriend of yours later I suppose."

He snarled at her. "She's not my girlfriend." And sat with his head in his hands. "Fine, we both need some rest. Sleep well." He carefully looked up at her.

She stopped and looked down at him quite amused. She trotted over to him carefully and leaned down in front of him.

She took his hands off his face and kissed his forehead. "Relax Scab, its going to work out." She said standing back up. "If you need me you know where to go."

He gave her a faint smile and hoped she was right. "Go to bed, Raven. We'll be having a long day again tomorrow. I still need to snatch."

With a nod she turned away from him casting a small smile as she left. She walked out of the room blushing. She always liked him. He may have not seen it because of his love for the mudblood but being his friend she would always be there she now worried about his safety how far was he willing to go for the things he wants.

He waited till she had left the room and then cuddled up on the couch, making himself small and staring in front of him, wondering what was wrong with him that he had liked a girl who wasn't only years younger than him but also a mudblood. He sighed and closed his eyes.

After a long night and pretty long morning Raven woke up, she felt paranoid for some reason. she hurried herself to Scabior's room and found him curled up on the couch. She bit her lip as she rounded the couch and knelt down beside him.

"Hey.." she nudged him gently. "Scabior wake up...we have things to do remember?"

He groggily opened one eye and muttered something incoherently before stretching and yawning. He sat up straight and run a hand through his hair, untangling the messy curls. "You're right. we have overslept."

She looked up at him with a nod and stood up brushing herself off. "We didn't oversleep, I made sure of that...you looked exhausted so I figured you could use a couple more hours of sleep." She said putting on her jacket. "Where are we gonna go today?"

He looked over at her. "I must be on my way to snatch more souls again. Whether they are innocent or not, it is my job. I don't know if you would like to come along?"

For a moment she looked at him in thought. "Well...I guess I could see what you do exactly." She said watching him slide on his own leather jacket. "As long as you don't torture one in front of me I'll go."

He huffed and smirked at her.

"I can't promise you anything."

He placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. Now that he was standing again he reached for his head and took a deep breath. He was slightly dizzy for some unknown reason -perhaps the couch had been too hard? - and grumbled under his breath.

Raven frowned at the sight of his condition. She walked to him placing her hands on his arms looking him over. "What's wrong?" She asked him feeling a bit more worried than usual, "You don't look so good are you sure you can go out there like this?" She asked him. She knew full well he had a macho attitude that wouldn't allow him to back down but for some reason now it bothered her. "Look at me..." She demanded. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her like she asked him too and winced. 'I'm fine!' he said, a bit too loud, and turned slightly red of shame. "I'm all right." he said, calmer now.

She slid her hand off of him and sighed. She gave him a look as if she didn't believe him but she wasn't going to push it she knew his temper all too well. "Okay...as long as you say so." She opened the door for him and lead him out of the pub she paid the clerk and they headed outside. "Where are you going to start?" She asked not knowing how he worked.

He was still holding his head but doing a great job ignoring the dull ache that was troubling him. "Simple." he said, and kept walking down the road. "My men will be waiting at the north edge of the forest. We will apparate there and they will help us catch the new load."

She looked up at him noticing he was still holding his head. She kept close to him just in case he were to pass out. As they walked a few people began to scurry out into their houses and shops. Raven looked up at Scabior who had a small smile on his face. "I take it you like the sound of that?" She asked him helping him fix the collar of his shirt.

"You macho man...honestly."

He chuckled and nodded. "Well, you have caught onto me really fast. I do enjoy the sound of people being scared."

He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes, a sign that she could let go of him because he thought he could stand on his own. "Isn't it better to be hated than loved?"

She blushed a bit and shrugged. "I don't know depends on who it is I guess." She said, watching another elderly man turn around and literally gasped when he saw Scabior. She chuckled watching the man nearly fell over another man to get in his house. "You're a hard man to read, I have to admit." She confessed.

He humphed and shrugged. With a few more strides he was in front of a muggle and bared his teeth, growling. The man hurried into his house and immediately locked the door.

"It doesn't take much." He said with a huff.

A few more moments passed and soon they were met by a group of hooded men all wearing a red cloth on their arms. A taller one smiled down at Raven and winked at Scabior. "See you got a new friend boss.." He said holding his hand out to her. Raven looked at Scabior. "You pick winners I see." His face was stoic and expression grim.

"Have you got the list?"

He didn't reply to the comment about 'winners'. If it was anyone's business who he hung out with and who not, it'd be his own. He watched as the man revealed a scroll and held it in front of him. "The names of today's victims." He murmured. Raven raised a brow at the list see recognized some of the name, some of those people were her friends.

She bit her lip not saying anything it wasn't her place to do so. She sighed as Scabior grabbed her arms and apparated them to their first location. A muggle woman lived here with her two children she remembered them because she used to baby sit them. "So what do you now?" She asked she watched as one of the other snatchers grinned at Scabior.

"We grab 'em." He said matter-of-factly. "If they refuse to come along we will force them."

He watched as one of the children entered the room. The child's eyes grew wide with fear and a grin formed on his face. He easily snatched the child up in his arms. "Don't struggle". He told the kid. "Don't struggle an all will be all right."

Raven watched a bit nervously as the child panicked. She looked at Scabior who grew quickly annoyed with the child. She went to him and took the child from his arms and bundled him up her own. "Shh love its okay.." she cooed trying to comfort the half blood boy. She heard a yelling come from the upstairs room and watched as a raven haired woman was drug down the stairs. Raven shielded the child's eyes from the sight.

He watched her work, she shielded the children from a sight that was their fate. Something inevitable.

"Why don't you let them see?" He asked her, and raised a brow. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes a bit. "

"They're kids. They don't need to hear or see it, that's why." She snapped at him suddenly. "And don't give me that look I'll smack it off. Do what you need to do so they can get out of here." He frowned at her.

"They will know what their fate is once they meet their murderers." He brushed past her and sighed. "We may not spare the children, Raven"

She glared this back and crossed her arms. "Yeah? Says who?" She said to his back she drew out her wand and readied herself.

"I love you and all but this is going a little too far… These are just kids. They don't know any better." He froze at her words but did not turn to face her. "Drop the wand, Raven. You don't want to do this, honestly."

The children hiding behind her watched them both Raven was angry at herself for caring and at Scabior for what he was planning to do to children. She knew he had his job but this was too much for even her she kept the wand aimed at his back. "Get out of the doorway." She hissed. "I don't want to hurt you..."

He smirked at her. "You really do think I have no heart, Raven." He muttered as he walked past her, he drew his wand in the process. "AVADA KEDAVRA." The children in her arms died instantly.

"They never knew what hit 'em ." He replied dryly.

Raven gasped as the children dropped to the floor. She covered her mouth in horror muffling a sob. She looked up at him in shock and narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck was that for?" She shrieked. She moved over towards him and slapped him across the face. "How dare you do such a thing..." She stood before him. "You.." She shoved him and hit him again.

He smirked while she hit him and allowed her to shove him around. The woman who had been dragged into the room - presumably the mother of the children - cried loudly until another Snatcher had ended her life. Scabior calmly waited till Raven was done hitting him. He then turned to his fellow snatchers. The man who had just murdered the woman asked him "What do we tell the council?" Scabior rubbed his arm which had a received a blow as he tried to protect himself from Raven. "Tell 'em we 'ad some complications and that the family died before we could reach the ministry." He then turned to Raven again.

"You ask me why? I'll tell you why." He spat at her. "Because what they would be faced with there would be torture and a slow painful death. They would 'ave seen things more 'orrible than this. You ask me why? Isn't this mercy to them?"

She straightened herself out before smacking him again. "You idiot you could've just let them go told the ministry that they were gone you didn't have to do this..." She pointed at the bodies. "You let that other mudblood go.." She shouted in his face. "You remember that right?" She took a step back from him.

"You know what? If this is how you want things done fine. I'll go find her I'll kill her just like you did them! How would you like that?" She panted her face flushed from the anger that spilled out. "I hate you...I thought maybe being a friend to you I could withstand this but I cant.."

He chuckled. "You truly don't understand, Raven, do you?" And he tried to reach for her shoulders. "Children..." He started and finally placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer to him again. "They can be made again."

Raven stared up at him prepared to smack him again but knew it better to not press her luck with him, he hadn't hit her back yet. She looked back sadly at the bodies on the floor and then back at him.

"You're a killer..." She spoke shrugging off his shoulders.

"I'm going to find that girlfriend of yours..." She said with a nod. "You want all the mudbloods killed? FINE. I'll take that little mudblood and make sure she knows exactly how you feel." He glared at her and snorted. "Truly, I do not mind how you call me." He said, as if it was a feasible reply. "But I'm not merciless."

For a moment she gaped at him. She twirled her wand in her hand and sighed. "Alright then, if that's how you really see it.." She took a few steps back towards the door, then stopped. Her jealousy boiling over mixed with rage. She turned, quickly aiming her wand at her once best friend. "Sectum Smepra!" She shouted, the curse hurled towards him.

He did not dodge it.

He could have but he was stunned that she, of all people SHE, would do this to him. The spell hit him hard and he was found falling to the floor, twisting and jumbling, blood seeping out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. He fellow men made an attempt to stop Raven from leaving the premises. One of the snatchers hit her full on with a stunning spell. One of the higher snatchers went to his boos frowning down at the scene, blood was everywhere. He couldn't believe the girl had done such a thing. He aimed his wand at the hit that Scabior took over his chest and began to mutter the healing spell that Severus had taught to them and many death eaters before the war.

"You okay boss?" He asked looking over at the girl still stunned on the floor. He growled. "I'm fine." He would never say otherwise. "But she disappointed me. She's weak to be this protective." Though something inside of him told him that it would be a great trait of her to protect children like this. It caused him to frown.

"What will we do with her?" One of the other snatchers asked, and a male already pointed his wand at her to kill her.

"NO!" Scabior stretched out his arm. "No, we won't kill her. Not yet anyway."

She could hear the conversation but the spell caused her limbs to go numb she couldn't even speak if she wanted to. She couldn't help but look at the bodies of the little ones Scabior had mercilessly killed she felt small tears form her eyes.

She tried to move again but failed miserably she opened her mouth to speak but only choked out a sob not only did she fail the children but she attacked someone she knew as a friend. "Boss we have to..." One of the snatchers called out his wand still pointed at her. "She attacked you and tried to protect a mudblood family, she's a blood traitor."

"She is," he muttered, "But she is also my responsibility. You will not be tortured if she stays alive. I will." He managed to sit up and finally with a little support and help he scrambled up onto his feet. Without another word the snatcher backed off. He was really hoping to kill the girl.

"Yer one lucky broad." He commented. "The boss being easy on ya.."

If Raven could glare she would. She felt the curse lift off of her but no sooner she regained her footing or Scabior had bound her hands tightly. She glared at him as he did so.

"Guess I know where your heart is."

He did not reply to her and tugged at the bonds around her hands, they were secured, she could not break free from them. With blood still covering his shirt and the front of his pants, and wounds on his chest, he managed to stand up. He forcefully pulled her up as well. She let out a grunt as he yanked her up, the rope already scratching at her wrists.

She couldn't look at him not now. She took one last look back at the bodies of the muggles before they left the house. Soon enough they were at another she stood there next to Scabior as another family as dragged into their living room. "Don't do this..." She begged. "This is sick." He ignored her cries and calls for the muggles to be spared, and soon Raven found herself being tossed into a dark and damp dungeon at the Malfoy Manor. Scabior stood behind the bars, watching her being locked away. He smirked and turned around to leave.

Raven frowned as she watched him merely look at her, not caring what happened, if she died or lived. She stood up quickly and ran to the bars, calling out for him. She held out a pink fabric and watched him come closer to her.

"You lost the scarf remember?" She nodded down at Hermione's scarf. "I found it earlier, thought you might want it back."

He snatched the scarf rather forcefully out of her hands and immediately sniffed it as he brought it up to his face. He closed his eyes for a split second before smiling again. "Yes, thank you, Raven. I missed this." The scent was still there. "I need to know what perfume she's been wearing." He grumbled under his breath.

Raven bit her lip before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a tiny pink bottle. "She gets this from Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop..." She said handing it to him.

She watched him smile and sniff the scarf again jealousy filled her again but she said nothing of it.

"I guess you'll be going." She said sitting down on a stone bench. "Enjoy life with her."

He snorted. "How many times do I need to tell you, Raven? She isn't going to be with me. She doesn't like me and I'm not going to force her." She sighed and shrugged.

"Then why do you obsess over her?" She asked him, glancing up at him for a moment. She brought her head back down.

"You could do better if you tried."

His smile faded and he scowled at her before looking at the floor in front of him. "It is my weakness. My mind is taken over by my body."

"Well, then I don't know what to do anymore..." She said waving him off. "If you loved her so damn bad then you'd go to her. But then again you would gladly hand your friends over to the dark lord so.." She stopped and watched him.

"You know what? You don't deserve her to begin with. You're a horrible man no woman would ever want to be with you. You couldn't name a single woman who loved you so good. Hermione hates you, just another one."

He glared at her unkind words and stood up again, spitting at her as he came closer once more. "I can have any woman I want. Hell, I can have any one I want, ever. But I won't let myself be weak with petty things such as love. I refuse so."

"Oh really?" She mocked through the cage door. "Then why isn't SHE with you?" She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You're not man enough you're a coward." She watched his eyes narrow and bit her tongue.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"She is still too ..." He paused as he realised he was truly answering Raven, "young." He sighed. "And besides, I let myself be weak and let her go." He glowered at her now. "Next time I won't be afraid to use force." She stared at him for a moment gaping.

"You're such a fucking idiot!" She shrieked. "My God ,can't you see there are other women out there? Women who actually care about you...are you that goddamn blind?" She ran her fingers through her hair her face flushed in frustration.

"You know what. You're retarded just get out of here. I imagine Bella will be down here any moment to kill me."

"Fine." He spat at her. "Let her teach you a lesson. I'll return to see if you're alive once I've revived my annoying neighbour. He keeps singing but he kills a lot ofmuggles so I must give him back his life again."

He turned sharply on his heels. With a huff she crossed her arms and sat back down on the bench tapping her foot impatiently. Soon enough Bellatrix had her brought up from the cell and up to the main floor where snatchers had caught a couple more muggle children. Raven frowned at the sight of them and glared over at Scabior.

"What are they doing here?" He glanced at her and did not seem impressed, although he actually was by her courageous behaviour. He gave her a prime sniff. "These children are all here to die, Raven."

"No!" She shrieked. She struggled against her bonds and tried to shield them. "Don't you dare!" She looked up at Scabior helplessly. "Scabior please...don't do this.." She begged, sitting in front of the crying confused children.

He laughed hoarsely at her display of courage. She was struggling to get out of her cuffs in a very pleasing and amusing way. He threw his head back while he laughed. 'Silly girl" he whispered to her again now. "Of course they will not be killed." She stopped with her flailing and watched his expression his smirk seemed different, still cold, but in a way it was etched in a weird language she couldn't read. She glared up at Bellatrix who had her wand at the ready. Bella smiled like a child at Christmas and spoke "Crucio.." Almost instantly Raven dropped backwards screaming in agony.


	2. Chapter 1 Raven

**Scab: **Second part is up ;D I called it _chapter one_ because I thought it'd take your fancy ;) Can't give it all away yet, can we? I didn't really do a proper spell-check and so on, but I 'ope you'll forgive me.

_Warning Lemons in this chapter_

Rpers: Scabiorthesecond & Raven: ?id=100001873965966

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything nor do we wish to violate any rules. This work is purely fanmade and to entertain (mostly our selves x] ). We don't profit from this.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The sky was dark, almost grey, and rain was pouring down nonstop. Scabior was drudging through the thick layers of leaves that had fallen from the trees, expecting his fellow snatchers to follow him closely behind. Then he turned to look over his shoulder again. He could see her. Long blonde hair, sunglasses - even though there was no sun to shield her eyes from-, her lips pressed into a thin line as she had to watch her step like all the others. Sometimes he wondered why she had chosen to join them in their raid. She did not carry the sign of the Dark Lord, not yet, and he fancied that thought. The dark mark only ever ruined the skin it was placed on and pained the one who had to carry it. But not her, not yet. He knew she acted strong and was brave, but he had seen her show emotions to him before. And he secretly envied her for that.

The weather was dreary and therefore they all wore trench coats. Even her. He watched how the long item dragged through the mud, but also how it clung to her frame. It suited her, he thought, because it made her look frail yet at the same time dangerous. He could not explain how, but watching her like that made him feel warm from the inside. She often knew how to give him that feeling which he had said to never have. Lust.

Even now, with her wet hair sticking to her face, adorning it as it graced her features. He licked his lips and watched in front of him again, gesturing with his arm for the others to follow.

Raven glanced up at him. He had this raw power that no one else in the group had, including Greyback. She sometimes wished she could be more like him, in the way that nothing bothered him, or so she thought. As they neared their small camping area Raven walked faster wanting to keep up with him. "

"So who are we looking for out here exactly?" She asked him gently. She slid the glasses off her face and followed him into the only tent they had, she didn't like the idea so much when she looked around it was small, dingy, they would have to cram together. She waited till her leader and friend got situated and sat down next to him on the ground. She watched him struggle with a piece of parchment and leaned in to look it over with him.

He had the greatest difficulty focussing when she had come so close to him. He could breathe her scent. The paper in his hands did not want to be unrolled, probably because his mind was too distracted by her presence, and he could feel her lean over him to glance at the parchment once it was. Her scent now stronger and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and savouring her sweet scent.

He knew he could read out the names, although she was reading them herself by now. So he kept quiet, staring at the parchment and feeling how his body reacted to her closeness and smell.

He had often been wondering what was wrong with him, as of late. He had become aware of a weakness he'd not known he owned until he had met her. She made his tasks a lot more complicated.

"A family, again." he said, his voice husky. "Five young children, will you cope with it?" He asked her though he needed no answer. He folded the parchment, tucked it away in one of his pockets and stood up straight again. "We shall do it now and come here for the night to rest." he did not look at her, not wanting to as he knew the sight of her would awaken more primitive features inside of him.

"Let us go."

And he stalked out of the tent.

He was waiting outside for her to apparate, his arm held out for her to take.

Raven took the man's arm. She didn't want him to see the expression on her face once she had realized that there were children involved. She could remember the last time she had witnessed him killing children she sent a curse at him, hit him, and hurt him, and yet he spared her when he could have just let her die.

The jerking sensation ended landing the two there in front of a small house, nothing special and nothing fancy. She heard a pop from behind them and knew the other snatchers had already arrived there as well all of them looked hungry for action. It sent shivers down ravens spine knowing that's the only thing that kept them going.

"Let's just get this over with." She told Scabior drawing out her wand. She again didn't look at him. The consequences for helping muggles now were more severe she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. The window was closed, the rain hit it so hard she could barely make out the shapes of the people inside but she could see one of the children laughing his smile seemed to light up the room.

Her assessment was short lived when Scabior blasted the door open. Raven stiffened watching the others fly into the house before her and Scabior. She looked over at him, she didn't want to but if it meant being near him and seeing his smirk, his eyes, his smile, then she would she took another hesitated step inside her house and stood rigidly for her leader to enter.

He paused, half expecting it to be like the first time, expecting for Raven to protest but not hearing her voice yet. Without giving her so much as a glance he entered the small home to find the mother and father gathered by the other snatchers. The children were huddled on the floor, their eyes wide with fear, crying and calling for their parents as their mother called for them to be silent and not to worry. The father made a jump for it, having kicked one of the snatchers in a rather sensitive place, and tried to reach his wife, screaming all the while.

Scabior did not so much as flinch. He pointed his wand at the man, using Levicorpus, and watched as the muggle floated up into the air. "Traitors." He hissed. "Mudbloods helping the 'alf-bloods escape through 'ere." He then smirked evilly at them. "But not for long."

He did not need so more. One of the other snatchers used Crucio on the lady. Obviously they were planning some torture at first.

Scabior stood tall, hands on his sides, feeling Raven's presence behind him and wondering when it would be getting too much for her. Would she still own that heart she had at the start? Would she jump in front of the children as their protector? Scabior could feel his blood rushing through him at the memory. She had done something noble that day, even when it could have cost her own life. He could hear her breath turning ragged. Yes, she was struggling by what she saw. Yet he did not move nor did he show any sign of emotion.

Raven watched in terror as the mother and father were being tortured. these men were having too much fun with this, Greyback in particular. Raven glared at him as he glanced back at her. she clenched her fists taking a step closer towards him. The screams were being muffled all raven could do was focus on those kids and think about the god awful things Greyback would do to them.

"Don't even think about it you mut." she snapped at the werewolf shoving him away from the children. She looked over Greyback to Scabior. She had the hardest time reading his expressions. she knew better, she shouldn't even be doing this.

"Look, the whore's at it again." Greyback gestured to Raven and looked at Scabior. "Yer not gonna do anythin'?" He asked his mouth watering in pure hunger wanting to taste the flesh of those innocent children.

Raven stood by the children taking the smallest one, about the age of three and picked her up in her arms, whispering comforts in her ear. the other children crawled near her thinking she was the only safe one of the bunch. Greyback sneered and looked back at Scabior.

While he was still pondering about what to do - a fast kill? for the children, yes, certainly. he disliked it greatly for them to see as much pain and death while they were still so young and innocent. Even for muggles this must be true. He had seen kittens and puppies and they knew so little. They would have trouble opening their eyes and when they did all they wanted was eat and play. Yes, muggle children must be quite the same. - he could hear a faint growl.

It was Fenrir, hovering over the youngsters and looking hungrily at them. It made Scabior aware of the wet fur he carried and the smell of wet dog he brought into the room. Not at all appealing.

A few words broke him out of his thoughts. He still stood there, motionless, a hand brought to his chin as he was thinking. "Look, the whore's at it again." Greyback gestured to Raven and looked at Scabior. "Yer not gonna do anythin'?" He asked, and Scabior looked up at him. Now his eyes travelled from the male to the female next to him. Yes, she was doing it again. This time she showed even more boldness by taking a young girl into her arms and whispering sweet things to her.

Scabior wasn't sure whether she had disappointed him or not. On one hand he was disgusted by the way she showed affection to the young muggles, a race not worthy to exist. On the other hand the sight of her, holding a child and those others trying to hide behind her, made warmth appear inside of him. He could feel his blood rushing through him. Jealousy, idle wishes, the thought of her one day holding his child.

Wait... his?

But his mind and wit seemed to fail him. His primitive side was getting harder and harder to control. His hand had left his chin, now at his side and turning into a fist, though unfolding a moment later to form a fist again.

He could see her perfect frame, her curves, the way she was in front of the children. And they had to die. He had done so before he would do so again.

"She's ruining everything boss." Fenrir snapped at him. The beast drew out his own wand. "Put the kiddies down love."

"Yes," Scabior joined his teammate, "Put them down."

His eyes met hers, dark and piercing, lusting for her. He had now grabbed his own wand as well and pointed it at her. "Love."

She knew it would happen. She knew no matter what she did the children would die. She glared up at Greyback who neared her. But Scabior, his wand pointed at her his words reaching her ears like a gentle melody. She started taking steps back still clutching the three year old in her arms.

"Scabior..." She looked at him. "They're.." She felt a sting across her face. Greyback hit her as hard as he could sending her to the floor. One of the children behind her shrieked as his only shield away from the bad guys fell with a thud. Raven went to draw out her wand a curse leapt at her flicking it in the air. She looked up seeing Scabior there his wand still pointed at her. She managed to hold onto the three year old. she cringed hearing the killing curses from behind her, signalling the children's deaths the last one, the three year old still stared at her, un aware of the fate she was about to see.

Greyback stood looking at his leader a river of blood on his chin. Raven knew what the sick bastard had done, ripped a child to pieces.

"Greyback." She hissed. "I'm going to hunt you down like a fucking animal one day you watch." she clenched her jaw daring the wolf to do it again.

"Boss..." Greyback whispered. "Make her kill this one." He grinned, his horribly maintained fangs sticking out.

"You shut the hell up!" Raven snapped back. She looked at her friend pleadingly but she knew Scabior wasn't one to give in. She bowed her head sadly the child taking a long lock of her blonde hair in her tiny hand and played with it.

He had watched the scene unfold in front of him. The mother shrieked and cried out for her baby - although the child was much older than that, Scabior didn't get what she had meant-, and then another, torn to pieces.

"Boss..." Greyback whispered. "Make her kill this one." The sight sickened Scabior who had never fancied the way Fenrir treated his victims. he had hoped to give the children a quick death, not for them to become food. from the corners of his eyes he could see Raven. How her chest heaved as she was breathing rapidly, probably expecting the worst.

"No," The command was barked, filling the room, his eyes turning cold.

"No. Radagast." Scabior waited until one of his fellow snatchers took a step forth and waited for his leader to continue. "Take Raven to the 'allway and don't return until I've told you so, okay?" The young male nodded and took Raven's arm, dragging her off into the hallway.

As she was escorted out of the room the other snatchers were vouching for her to be punished. Lots of spells were suggested but Scabior raised his hands and told them all to quiet down. "She'll be." He calmly stated. And went back to business.

He wasted no time. Scabior used a simple and quick killing spell to finish the children, his men then killing the wife. The male was tortured, crying and screaming while crucio hit him and much worse. Then he was taken away by the other snatchers, apparated for more interrogation. The room was left with the corpses of the wife and children.

Scabior looked at the ground, circling and studying the dead bodies while he was consumed by his feelings. He tried to calm down and once he thought he was calm enough he called Radagast in again. His voice husky, low and tired.

The young male entered again, bringing Raven with him. They had missed all the tumult and found a room filled with the stench of death. "Rada," Scabior started, his eyes to the floor and his side facing his fellow snatcher, he looked pensive, "Go to the tents, we'll be back soon shortly."

The snatcher disappeared, leaving Raven and Scabior alone.

Raven stood there rigid not knowing what Scabior would end up doing to her. She walked over quietly to the little girls body she knelt down next to it frowning down at her cold lifeless eyes. she felt the sinking feeling in her chest again. She felt sick.

"Well, looks like you got what you wanted.." She said standing back up , taking off her coat to drape over the child's body. She crossed her arms under her chest and tapped her foot. "Answer me this...what exactly are we gaining killing kids of all things?" she asked glaring at him a bit. "We might as well go around and kill all the fuzzy animals too seeing as how killing defenceless creatures is what we seem to do."

She paced the room looking at the bodies. She stopped looking at Scabior impatiently. "You going to say something to me or just stare? That's all you been doing since we got here.." She snapped at him ready to close in on him her face flushed from anger the hand print of Greyback still visible.

A silence fell onto the room, it smelled horribly of Greyback and blood and soon to be rotting corpses. It was almost too much.

"Lets just get back to base then..." she stepped to Scabior again waiting for him to apparated them. When nothing happened she looked up at him. "What are you waiting on?" she asked staring up into his grey eyes. there was something there, she couldn't figure out what it was. She bit her lip running her fingers through her hair.

"You're going to punish me?"

Once Radagast was gone she started talking again, blaming him and getting emotional in a way he had not witnessed often before. He felt slightly uncomfortable, not knowing how to react to her sudden outburst of compassion when she mentioned the animals and so on. But it didn't matter much.

All he could focus on was her voice, her eyes when she looked at him, the way she frowned when she scolded and blamed him. Her soft hands moved, grasping her coat to cover the bodies, her hair tousling down her shoulder. And then as she was pacing the room he could see her delicate frame, her hips swaying slightly, her movements perfect.

Scabior let his eyes slide down her form once she had removed her coat. Her breast moved up and down. Now she had stopped talking and he missed her voice, but she had come closer to him and he met her scent instead. His body was responding to her. It had all the time she was around but now it was becoming too much. He still saw her hunched over the child and he could feel how his member pulsed at the vision. The way she walked, talked and smelled was enough to make him aware of his arousal, and to even worsen it. Now she stood in front of him, only inches away, waiting for him to take her back again. He was struggling inside his mind although he had made it up as soon as she had been protecting the child when it had still been alive.

Then she ran her hand through her hair and he lost it. 'Fuck reason' His eyes darkened as he watched her lips." You're going to punish me?"

'Hell yes.'

He roughly grabbed her wrist, hauling her close to him, pressing her body against his own. Her curves deliciously pressed against him, his hard-on pressing against her stomach, and he regretted for them to be both fully clothed.

He stared deep into her eyes, knowing that he was probably scaring her by not having said a thing and bringing her this close to him. Would she have realized his intentions?

It was horrifying. She didn't realize what was going on until she felt 'it' push against her. "Scabior..." she winced his grip on her wrist became painful as his grip tightened. She yelped trying to pull back desperately, but she should have known he was always stronger. Its been that way for years ever since she's known him. He was stronger, faster, more cunning.

"What are you doing let me go!" she shrieked reaching for her wand. In a flash Scabior had her other wrist in his hand, making her wand useless. she pulled back from him trying to get some distance. What was he doing? She wondered, her thoughts flooding with panic, and for some reason excitement? The feeling of his arousal on her stomach made her flinch. She in a million years never thought she could make him feel that way, he's never lusted after a woman before, especially her.

With another tug she was back against him their chests hit together. She froze for a moment feeling his forehead rest in the crook of her neck and shoulder. She shuttered at his hot breath. the stubble of his chin grazing her collar bone ever so lightly. She suppressed a moan from her throat igniting something, she couldn't tell what it was that ignited but panic set in.

She tried bringing her knee up to his groin but failed his hand leaving one wrist to latch onto her ankle and began forcing her backwards. She hit her head on the floor with a thud her world went dizzy as she felt a body slowly loom over her. She reached up rubbing the new sore spot and looked up into the storm clouded eyes of her leader.

She smelled wonderful and her body felt so good against his.  
He laughed, softly, the sound almost inaudible and very easy to miss, when she tried to kick him in the groin. A small smile curled his lips and his eyes were dark with lust. She fell down and probably never even noticed the look of amusement on his face, for when he was on top of her again his face had become like a mask again.

Raven was distracted. The fall had hurt her and she was focussed on the pain rather than on Scabior's actions. He had moved his hands down her sides, feeling her and settling his hands on her hips before sitting up straight on top of her. His hips straddling hers, he leant forth to place a trail of soft kisses down her neck before he murmured her name in her ear.

His hands had started to work on her clothes, opening her blouse to cup her breasts, then moving downwards to let his hand slip into her panties, rubbing his rough finger past her clit while his lips were still grazing the sensitive skin of her neck.

What the hell was he doing? That's all she could think about. She had been so distracted with the painful lump on her head she didn't catch the look in Scabior's eyes. It wasn't until she felt him on top of her. A whimper escaped her throat as warm breath tickled her skin, forcing it to goosebump from the lips that pressed against it. Raven shuttered trying to move under hip, only to realize quickly that moving under him would only excite him further.

It began to get worse.

"No Scabior...please.." she begged feeling her blouse being torn off, her legs trembled feeling his fingers slip under her panties and rubbed her most sensitive spot. She moaned, her hips bucked against his hand as he rubbed her. She could help it, she moaned again trying to talk reason into him but she could tell from the hazy lust filled look in his eyes that there was no stopping him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She waited. Still no effect. Tears sprang out of her eyes and travelled down her face when h finally pulled his fingers out. She looked up at him perhaps hoping he was through with her. She couldn't be more wrong. She watched him take of his scarf, the one she had given him, and toss it carefully to the side. his jacket, vest, and shirt soon followed revealing a pale but powerful chest and abdomen it contrasted with her own tanned torso. Her eyes wandered, she could resist looking him over, she had after all had her own few fantasies about him in her past, one of just recently. But this wasn't among one of those. His belt was next, she shuddered her chest heaving in panic when it too was tossed off to the side. His boots, then slowly, almost teasingly his pants. Their eyes never left each others when he did this she knew there was no way she was getting out of this. All the guys back at camp would be laughing at her right now if they knew what was going on.

"Scabior..please I told you I was sorry..." Raven spoke again her voice wavering in fear. She looked up into the eyes she once had grown to love. The man stared at her, his eyes darting across the canvas of her body. She felt it again his fingers down to her clit, she moaned again arching her back and hips against him. She could see a grin form on his handsome face as she worked her. Her head turned to the side trying to resist his ministrations.

It did not take long for Scabior to decide that there had been too much fabric in between their heated bodies. He had removed her top, he had removed her bra, and he had taken off his own clothes, tearing off her panties afterwards in a rash movement.

Now with full access to her body he worked on her again, rubbing his fingers past her moistness then bringing them up to his lips to lick them clean. He gave her that cheeky smirk of his, sitting on top again and preying her legs apart, holding her knees at either side of him as he positioned himself at her entrance, and looking down at her face.

She had her head turned away from him, her eyes closed, soft moans had been escaping her pink lips but now had subsided as she had realised he had stopped moving. Would she turn her head to look him in the eye?

His mind was much too clouded by the thought of having her and his body demanding for him to make her his. He needed his release and he needed it to be inside of her. With the tip of his penis pressing against her vagina, he licked his lips and tightened his grip on her legs even more. Precum was glistening, the shiny head now slowly pressing inside of her, burying himself deeper and deeper. A groan escaped his lips. She felt too good.

Losing his last bit of control he buried himself inside of her with one firm stroke, bringing his nose to rest against the soft flesh of her neck again, smelling her sweet scent as it slowly started to mingle with the aroma of sex.

Raven let out a loud moan feeling him sink in deep. She was innocent, her purity never being removed by a man till now. She felt pain mix with undeniable pleasure. She felt Scabior groan against her neck and knew that he was in his own world.

When he looked down at her their eyes met for the first time since he had entered her. She was panting heavily her face flushed. They didn't stop staring as Scabior began to move. The thrusts were a bit painful, she wanted him to stop she even tried prying him off of her, but his strength was something she could never match even if she wanted to. Did she want to? This was something she's always wanted. To be his woman, to have him take her. But not like this, anything but this.

Another thrust she moaned loudly again arching up her back and met his pace.

"Scabior..." She moaned on his ear, emitting a grunt from him. her hips moved in time with his own the pleasure building up as she gripped onto his bad her nails digging themselves into his prefect pale flesh. Sweat began to form on the two bodies the heat around them increased. Raven wanted to scream for him to stop but she opened her mouth and no words came out. Scabior, being himself took this as hit opportunity to kiss her. She muffled out a moan again his mouth. A rigid warm thing came into her mouth and she realize it was his tongue. She thought about it, biting him, but what good would that do, his anger would only be fuelled. But was he angry at her or was he doing this out of want?

She breathed heavily tilting her head back she could already feel the love bites forming on her neck, they stung horribly, she knew there would be after marks there, and once at camp all the other men would point them out, making her time there twice as awful. The only reason she ever wanted to become a snatcher was for him, the man she was so in love with.

Their chests rubbed together causing a delicious friction adding to the intensity she knew that would come it would just be a matter of time, maybe her would finish before her and she would never have to feel it. She closed her eyes and began concentrating...'Tighten up, make him come before you.' She thought.

He gasped as he felt how deliciously tight she was and how she had started to meet his movements. Her hips rose to met his, her walls clamping down on his hard shaft, milking him. He knew he would not be able to hold back any longer and grunted again, a low throaty sound escaped his throat.

His hands had been on her shoulders, forcing her down in a position under him, but now they moved to her breasts again, gently stroking her flesh there with his rough fingertips, before settling on her hips, forcing her to increase their rhythm.

He could feel her body cooperate nicely with him. At first she had not been wet enough for him to slide in easily, the only lubricant the blood as he'd taken away her virginity. Now the wet sounds of their bodies meeting filled the room and he could feel how her pussy tightened around him, hearing her gasp as she came.

Moans escaped his throat, his breathing got ragged and with a few forceful thrusts he buried himself to the hilt. Hot fluids entering her womb. His arms now supporting him so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. he caught his breath and slowly the realisation of what he had done dawned on him. He looked down at the girl he'd just 'punished', but not at all as he had planned to do. Hickeys showed on her body, bruises on her neck. Then, when he looked down at where their bodies were still joined he found the traces of her blood and their mingled juices, impossible to miss.

He moved slightly, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Although he did not want to leave her warmth he knew he had hurt her enough, and thus he slid out of her and took his wand, using a silent spell and clothing them both with one swift movement of the wand. He gave her a sidelong glance, wondering what he could say to her to not make her hate him any more than she might already do.

The aching had already set in, her insides screamed bloody murder. She looked over from her position on the floor to the dead bodies of the family that had been killed only moment prior, she wanted to be one of those right now, to just lay there and be at peace. She was clothed, she felt her panties slide back onto her body she hissed at the pain and immediately felt sick, she wanted to bathe this feeling away cum and blood would ruin her clothes she knew it.

After a few seconds of struggling she managed to sit up and get to her feet. She looked up into the storm cloud eyes of her leader and choked back the tears that had threatened to spill out. She bowed her head not wanting to look at him right now, he face was void of any sort of expression.

She felt herself being picked up, she gasped wrapping her arm around Scabior's neck as he carried her outside to where they would apparate. She closed her eyes pressing her forehead against his neck as they apparated back to the camp where the other snatchers had been eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Well well, now look at what we have ere'." Greyback's voice boomed off. The wolf grinned a toothy grin watching Scabior carry the small woman down towards their tent. "How was she boss?" he laughed. The others didn't hesitate to join in, their laughter rang in Ravens ears, it was cruel, almost just as worse as what Scabior had done to her.

"Perfect." Scabior replied with a wide grin. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. Without looking at his fellow men he stepped right past them, heading to the tent he and Raven shared for the night.

He carried her as if she was his bride, but her face was hidden as she nuzzled against his chest in an attempt to avoid seeing the other men jousting her. Scabior felt bad for her that this had to happen, but he wasn't going to tell his men to stop. Not yet. And so far they were only asking him how she'd been and giving him compliments for giving her a good punishment. If he would step up to her defence they'd both not be taken serious anymore afterwards.

Once inside the tent he gently placed her down on a soft bedding of blankets and turned away to get them both something to drink. It pained him to see her tear filled eyes. It made him once more aware of pain in his chest and the fact that he did own a heart. He wore her scarf again, the scent on it now that of the room they'd been in, of them. With his back turned to her he finally spoke again, his voice husky.

"Do not think you're weak now."

It was his way of apologizing, for he could not say 'I'm sorry'. He'd never been able to. But somehow he had to find a way to make it clear to her that she was more to him than a quick fuck. That it wasn't meant to be a punishment. That he wanted her, and not thought of her as something he could discard. That she was still going to be a part of this group of snatchers and that he would protect her from harm when she would not be able to. But how could he say such things out loud when he did not find the right words?


	3. Chapter 2 Raven

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Raven bit her lip trying to figure out what he had meant by "Do not think you're weak now". She didn't understand, he had raped her, used her, pretty much made an example out of her. She knew now the other snatchers had the idea that she was in the same ranks as they were, and getting back on top like she had before was not even thinkable.

She sat up her body still aching from the moment they had and looked down at the blankets. she could still remember his scent, the way his eyes hazed over when he looked at her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to relax herself.

Soon enough she felt a cup of water hit her hand she looked up seeing Scabior standing there watching her. Silently she took it from him and drank, her throat all dry and cracked from crying and begging. The dull throbs of his love bites tickled her she flinched every once in a while whenever she put too much pressure on them. After a good ten minutes of silence and side ways glances she finally summed up the courage to look at him.

"Does this change anything between us?" She asked him gently. Her voice still a bit shaken. Her arms shook when he snapped his head at her. Maybe she had spoken too soon. What if he had decided she was no longer useful or worse, he wouldn't want her around him. That very thought scared her, she loved him too much to even be angry about the rape, she just wanted to make him happy. When no answer came she looked back down at her water staring at her rippled reflection she frowned at the sight of herself, she was acting pathetic, and it was all because she was in love with a snatcher.

"Please say something to me.." she whispered on the verge of tears again. "Why did you do it?"

The question broke his thoughts. He had not meant to be silent for such a long time. "Does this change anything between us?" What had she meant by that? He wanted to reply but he found he could not. Instead he continued tidying the tent and placing the list of tomorrow's chores on the small table that was at one side of it. When he stood with his back to her once more he could hear a soft choke escape her lips and her voice, lovely and arousing, pleading him to talk. He closed his eyes for a short moment, hands gripping the table tightly, before relaxing again and turning to face her.

"You were right, Raven. 'Bout those children."

He stepped closer to her again and sunk to his knee to take her empty glass and bring it to the table.

"Why?"

He turned back for her and this time when he approached her it was to scoop her up in his strong arms again. He carried her to where she'd thought the end of the tent should be, scaring her by the thought that he would throw her out or worse, but entering a bigger room instead. Of course, the tent was magical. There was a bathtub there, a toilet, a sink.

It was hard for him to express his emotions or to even talk about feelings which, as the dark lord had taught him, were what caused weakness and killed a man.

He held her in his arms.

"Because you make me weak, love. So weak."

Raven sat there bundled in the snatchers arms. His words were gentle as he spoke. "Because you make me weak love, so weak." when he spoke she looked down at him from her position on his lap and blushed. She made him weak? She hadn't realized such a thing, she never thought she would be the one to make him melt to make him feel anything. Her thoughts broke when he gently slid her from his lap and onto the toilet sat. She watched as hot water filled the large tub, the drips seemingly being muffled out by her focus on just his face, his voice.

"I'm sorry..."she said. " I didn't know." she said slowly removing her clothes once again. She could feel his eyes on her again, but this time she wasn't sure it was out of lust. The hand prints on her knees and hips were a dark purple color. She winced trying to take her panties off knowing that, that certain region needed the most care and warmth.

Ravens eyes never left his as he did the same to his own clothes. The worn in tattered ones he needed to replace desperately. She stepped in the tub, the hot water creating a soothing burn against her cold skin. She scooted over knowing Scabior needed this just as much as she did. Once they both settled in she rested her head against his chest with a sigh.

For a few moments they lay there silently. It wasn't until the girl reached over him to grab the rag and lathered it up did the man beside her make any sound or movements. She ran the rag across his abdomen watching as dirt, blood, sweat, and other grime wash off his body. Underneath, he was flawless, beautiful perfect skin with a couple scars here and there one of which she remembered giving to him after using 'sectumsempra' against him. That was one of the only things she had ever regretted doing, hurting him. She vowed to never do it again.

She continued her gentle motions on him coaxing him to sit up so she could wash his back. She ran the rag in soothing circles around the harsh knots she found lingering in his muscles.

"You make me weak too.."

He sat her down on the toilet seat, determined to have her washed and himself as well. She looked a tad unstable and he was afraid she would not be able to stand on her own feet because of his rough ministrations. He filled the tub with hot water, undressed and guided her into the tub, relieved to see she could get in on her own accord and watching her sit down.

She winced as she sat. There were bruises on her body and prints of where his hands had been holding her. He regretted it dearly. The first thing he did when they were in the water, and she came to sit against him, was to gently brush his hands past her to remove the dirt from their missions that day. Mud, blood, his hand raked down her body to settle between her legs, gently wiping away the remains of his semen and her own blood, then travelled back her body to settle on her shoulder.

Now she took the lead, taking the rag and cleaning him. He wondered how she could be this gentle to him after he had hurt her the way he had. She was even rinsing him, massaging him, and admitting she felt for him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Raven, when you stood there, defending those children, I could imagine you doing that for ours."

It was out before he could rethink what he was doing. But perhaps it was the right thing to tell her.

"You asked me once about children, and I told you they could be easily made. Now I guess, I'd never really given family any thought. You made me think, Raven."

He paused shortly, waiting for her reaction and feeling her tense.

"That's why I've decided not to take you on such missions any more. Not when there are children. The others, ay, of course you will be coming along. And let the men talk all they want, I won't discard you, Raven. I've grown too fond of you."

She listened his words and took them in, his voice was more like a whisper than much else. When he mentioned the children she wanted to erase that memory away but then he said something else. "I could imagine you doing that for ours." Immediately her eyes widened even though he could not see it, he thought about children with her? She was left speechless.

She kissed the back of his head where his red streak began and sighed.

"You know I've always cared right?" She spoke out breaking the silence. She felt his head tilt up at her. She shrugged continuing to rub his shoulders. "I don't know if you've noticed it but...I do care. That's why I joined the snatchers. I didn't want to be one I just wanted to tag along with you and make sure that nothing happened." she said now rinsing out his dark hair.

"We've been friends forever Scab… and any time I think you're hurt or angry I get terrified." she sighed again letting him sit back up. They looked at each other for a while until Raven finally got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

She met his gaze before reaching over to hug him.

"I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what. And I wont get in the way of your snatching again I swear." she promised herself more than him, she had to be on his side, no matter how awful it was, no matter how badly she wanted him to join the other side.

He slowly nodded, understanding her every word and watching her get out of the water. He had known she cared for him ever since the first moment he had met her. he had also known that she was different than anyone else he had ever met and that she had him enchanted. He would not be able to let go of her. And in a way he was grateful that she had decided and had been allowed to join his group of snatchers.

His hand formed a fist, his expression thoughtful, as he still sat in the bathtub and tried to order his thoughts. He knew he would not have her in a situation like today again. It had happened twice and both times it had been damaging her reputation and status within the group. He could not have people like Fenrir calling her names or Radagast laughing her in the face. He could not risk for her to be reported to the Dark Lord and punished for crimes she did not commit.

He finally rose out of the tub and took a towel to cover himself. He clenched his hair between his hands to dry it and then followed Raven back into the front part of the tent where their beds were.

"We're more than friends, aren't we, Raven?" He asked her, giving her a slight smile while glancing at her. He took his wand to prepare dinner for them. The thoughts of how she had felt around him, how her words had reached his ears, how she had claimed to be feeling, filled his mind and made his eyes go cloudy again. The affection was easy to see within his eyes. He would not let go of her again. She was his.

But then again that would only be fair as he had been hers from the start.

Raven sat down picking at her food.

"I guess we are more than friends." She replied looking him over. He hadn't put all his clothes back on, jus the dark blue thermal shirt. It hugged his skinny form perfectly. She blushed realizing she had stared at him too long. She continued to eat silently with him, not needing to talk all that much, seeing as how the day had already been tarnished with the deaths of innocent people.

Once she and Scabior finished eating she took the plates and waved her wand to get rid of them. No sooner than they were cleaned and put away did she feel his nimble fingers touch her hips soon the palm of his hands brushed against her sensitive skin until his arms found their way around her waist. Raven let out a contented sigh feeling herself being enveloped in a warm embrace. She reached her hand up behind her to cup his cheek feeling completely at ease in the moment they were having.

Slowly, she turned around to face him making sure his arms didn't leave her. She sank in against his chest resting her head over the spot where his heartbeat could be found. It was powerful, like him, and soothing. Only with him did she feel like nothing could touch her.

She felt the roughness of his chin rest on the top of her head. If anyone hadn't known them better and saw them now, they would think that the two youngsters were together already. It made sense really, despite her being a couple years younger and being from the Gryffindor background, she had the qualities that Scabior needed to have. Scabior having the rough Slytherin background, and a dark past, filled Raven with the things she needed, in many ways they both needed each other for different reasons.

"Its getting late love." she whispered into his chest. Unsure that he heard her she tilted her head up at him. The small lighting they had illuminated his features in an enchantingly dark way making her shiver under his content gaze. He was beautiful. Her lips curved into a delicate smile as he trace her jaw line. She followed him down to the pile of blankets and laid down slowly her gaze never breaking from his own.

With another flick of Scabior's wand the fire light burned down just enough to give off a comforting glow. Raven sighed the day had been emotionally and physically long all she could do now was lie close to the man she could call her own now.

Morning light hit her eyes for a moment, then disappeared again. When Raven sat up she noticed that Scabior had already left the tent.

The night had been passed silently. Although Scabior had played with the idea of having Raven in that way again, he had known she was still sore from their meeting earlier that day. Also, they'd both been tired and sleep had welcomed them quite soon after they had gone to bed. The snatcher had been holding her in an embrace, enjoying the feel of her against him, and had a good night's rest which he'd been lacking for so many nights. Yes, she definitely added to his life.

As he woke up early he glanced down at her, smiling slightly at seeing her closed eyes and parted lips. She looked gorgeous and he felt the luckiest man alive for having to wake up next to her. After a simple washing and dressing (both with help of his wand) he'd done a ponytail and went outside to check on his men. They would have a hard days work and he needed to make sure he was shining leadership again.

Silently he had slipped out of the tent, not wanting to wake her up, and now stood among his fellow men, answering their many questions.

"Today's mission, boss?"

"Here's the list, go over it. We start in Northamptonshire."

"Sounds fair, boss. Any chance on finding us a traitor t'day, boss?"

"If we're lucky."

Laughter ensued.

"We can do this boss."

Scabior could be heard humming to show he agreed.

"Isn't Raven going to join us, boss?"

"She is Rada."

"She'll need to be taught a lot, doesn't she, boss?"

Slightly irritated the reply followed. "She's a very capable snatcher."

"But then she was a good fuck, eh, boss?"

"Yes, yes, you go mind your own business, Fenrir, or I'll slap yer head off."

The lack of warmth and laughter from outside the tent woke her up. She frowned a bit wishing she could have woken up next to him, but the fact they were technically together now made up for it. The laughter had died down as quickly as it came when Scabior snapped at Greyback. Raven figured Greyback would have something to say about what happened the day before, she only wished that one day she could wipe that smirk right off the werewolf's face.

"Fuckin' 'ell, we were jokin' about the girl." Greyback said watching Scabior look down the list. "She just as' no place ere' is all, a woman, a dainty looking woman no less."

Raven growled from deep in her throat. A woman. Of course Greyback would think she had no place there. She got up stretching out, her muscles still sore from the day before and more than likely would remain that way for a few days. She got dressed in a red shirt and dark jeans that hugged her form perfectly, she wasn't one of seeking attention but she was now with Scabior, and she was obligated to look her best for him.

With her hair pulled back, she stood up straighter looking herself in the mirror. All the bruises and love bites were still there like they had been newly made. She ran her fingers across them with a sigh and used her wand to cover some of them up, she was going back out and she didn't need the extra irritation of questions and sneers from the others.

A sound from behind her made hr turn around. A small smile formed on her face seeing Scabior stand there. He looked a bit different, maybe it was the newly washed hair, or cleaner clothes, she could never tell, she was merely focused on the mesmerizing eyes he used to lure her in.

"You're looking quite well today." she commented noticing that the normal dark circles under his eyes had disappeared. "I woke up and you weren't there, kind of disappointing." she walked towards him and stopped in front of him waiting for some type of response. All he did was stare. It made her nervous. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, love." he said, his eyes scanning her form. "You're looking well."

He meant it. Her clothes were hugging her figure making all her curves even more alluring to him. He had slept exceptionally well thanks to her and he silently regretted not being there when she woke up.

"I'm sorry, love. duty calls." He gave her a slight smirk before a frown passed onto his face and his eyes slightly narrowed. He'd seen her use magic to cover up those marks he'd made on her. It was only natural for one to do so and he could easily guess she didn't want to hear any more insults or teasing words from the others, yet it pained him to know she had to hide the proof of his touches.

He shook his head, glancing at the floor for a short moment, before offering his hand to her and giving her a small smile. "Will you be joining me outside?"

"Of course." she replied taking his hand in her own. She stepped outside the warm wind causing a gentle stir. She looked around seeing the other snatchers standing around watching them. Her hand still attached to his she suddenly felt very aware that she and Scabior were not making any effort to hide what they were doing. The look on Greybacks face could tell a story. His eyes lingered on the two's joined hands.

Without another thought she felt a tug and knew they were apparating. They landed near a trailer park, making her cringe. She hated these places. They were normally filled with scummy drop outs with no money or no manners, sometimes both.

"I cant believe anyone would want to live here." she muttered under her breath catching sight of a trailer that had been tagged.

"Muggle scum think this is paradise." Greyback chimed.

"Really Greyback?" Raven shot back over her shoulder. "And you live where?" She smirked knowing he had no real home of his own. She heard Scabior snickering ahead of her and smiled a bit.

"Watch it whore..." The other man growled back.

"Oi," Scabior snapped as he looked over his shoulder at the wolf-man. "Watch your tongue."

Fenrir frowned, confusion readable on his face as he had no idea whether his boss had just given him an insult or a compliment by telling him to shut up. He brought a clawed hand up to his face.

"And this counts for all of you."

Scabior said as he turned to face his crew. He was walking backwards while talking. "No slut, no whore, no useless piece of blood-unworthy shit. No nothing, all right? Raven is a snatcher like all of you. And she just 'appens to be with me." With that said and done he turned on his heals and quickened the pace, making everyone run with him to their destination and catching a group of muggles.

he group followed silently, insults today were out of the question. Greyback made it his business to glare at the woman's back as she walked. 'One day' he vowed in his mind. 'She'll get what's coming to her.'

The raid went quick, the muggles had no idea what was going on. Spells flew from every direction catching them all off guard. Most of them were being hauled to the ministry for questioning. The galleons poured into the men's hands. When the fat pink clothed woman went to hand Raven her share, she merely shrugged and nodded towards Scabior. "I'm already well to do give them to him." she said.

"My dear," the woman she knew as Umbridge began. "I assume you know that your efforts must have a reward." she said still holding out the pouch filled with galleons in it. Raven stared down at the pouch that money, the money in exchange for the lives of the muggleborns lives. She didn't want or need such a thing her hands were already dirty enough from the work she had done.

"No thank you..." She replied coolly looking over at Scabior his face etched with a smug sense of victory. "I already have my reward."

Umbridge looked from her to the young man across the hallway and smirked.

"A young woman like yourself could have any man you wanted, and you settle for a ex-con from Askaban?" she giggled. The pitch and tone of the woman's laughter was enough to make Voldemort cringe. "Very well then, the money goes to your leader." she turn away from Raven and headed towards the lead snatcher handing him the money. Raven bit her lip when Scabior looked in her direction seeing the confusion in his eyes. Before anything of the matter could be discussed they were off again, ready to snatch more muggles. The same happened with them, caught off guard, didn't know what magic was, didn't know what they did wrong. As the last group of muggles were rounded up Raven leaned against the side of the house looking out into a playground.

The warm air kicked up again making the swings and other various muggle made contraptions move. She remembered those, when she was little her parents would take her to these places to play, it was always so innocent and fun, until she realized that today if she were to play on any of those things she could be seen as the enemy, or if she had a chid...it would be...

'No...' she trailed off her thoughts. She would never let anyone tell her that her child wasnt good enough to live or hold a wand, once a wizard always a wizard no blood status would or should change that.

Slowly she made her way to the swing set, it looked stable enough from what she saw and sat down on it hearing the multiple yells come from the house. She frowned and kept her eyes on the ground. She already had to convince the man in the house she was lost and that she needed a place to stay, he fell for it and look where it got him. He was dead now and the others would soon follow if they didn't cooperate.

he soft sound of footsteps was the first thing that announced his presence. Scabior had been watching her for a while now, how she sat on the swing with her back to him. She had such a delicate form and strangely enough the sight of her seemed to calm him after the brutal acts he had just committed. He came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Raven," His voice was hoarse, "It's over. We can go now."

When she stood up he made sure to come and stand in front of her. Their eyes locked and he took her hands in his.

"You're a good lass."

During taking hold of her hands he had placed the moneybag which had been intended for her earlier that day into her hands. The blood money. He knew she didn't want it and by now he could guess why. His smile was faint yet loving.

"I know ye don't want it, love, but you need to carry at least a bit of money around with you. You can't always depend on me to be around. Suppose something'd 'appen."

These words probably meant he had been given a mission which wasn't easy. Though he did not tell her about it yet. Instead he took her in his arms, hugging her to his chest and placing his chin on top of her head. She fitted perfectly against him and he smiled.

"Next time you need to accept the money so you won't lose face. Reputation is important no matter which side wins, love. We need to look our best for both parties. We owe as much to our children."

Whatever made him say that wasn't clear for his eyes twinkled and his hands moved on their own accord down to rest upon her belly. He sighed softly.

His touch was soft and soothing, just as she imagined. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of him wanting to have children with her. Never in a million years did Raven think that her leader, best friend, and snatcher would want to settle down and have a family of his own, he just didn't come off as the type to do so.

But something he had said moment ago puzzled her. 'Suppose something'd 'appen.' Those words stung in her chest much worse than the cruicatus curse. The way he said it made it sound like he was going somewhere. She wanted to say something, but they were having a moment his hand rubbing her stomach the very spot where a child would grow. A small smile reached her lips at the sight of it, she truly couldn't wait till that time came. She hoped it could be sometime soon.

"Well in that case.." she stood to her tip toes kissing his neck gently. "I think that's a good idea.." she kissed him again smirking at the small sigh that escaped his lips. She smirked up at him as she pulled back and nodded towards the muggles being carried up.

"We should get these ones to the ministry...we're done for the night after this..." she winked at him as she walked off being sure to sway her hips slightly as she did so. Raven could almost hear the grunt from behind her and laughed as she casted him a longing glance behind her shoulder.

How could he resist such a sight. He knew she did it on purpose to tease him, but he also knew she would not be having much sleep for the night.

The chore was easily fulfilled and the bodies disposed of with no particular haste - although Scabior could not help glancing at Raven from time to time and lick his lips as if he was hungry to taste her.

They received their money, thought it wasn't as much as it had been that day before, and were told to receive more once their task was fully complete.

Scabior went over to have a talk with Radagast who had snapped his wand and now needed a new one. He slapped the boy's head, though affectionally, and then pointed a finger at Fenrir who had been insulting the young clumsy snatcher. They all apparated to a hotel for the night. Their tents seemingly forgotten.

"I made us share a room, 'ope you don't mind, love."

"No its not a problem...I'd prefer it that way anyways." Raven smiled gently looking around the room. It was a nice room. nothing to fancy but nice enough for them to relax in and not worry about the things outside. Once they had settled in, Raven began on dinner she knew that using a wand would be easier but she felt that if she did it the normal way it would mean a little more than just having a quick fix. Scabior looked like he could use a good meal anyways, he was so slender and the was always running around without eating as much as he had time for.

"Come relax and eat." She said taking the list from him gently. She leaned down kissing his forehead gently. "You work too much no wonder you look so exhausted." She said with a slight frown on her face. She took off his leather jacket and the scarf setting them down neatly on the chair next to their bed. There wasn't much time before she felt his hands rest on her hips as she cooked. A blush claimed her cheeks when he reached around her to get a taste of the food she was cooking. She slapped his hand playfully and nudged him backwards.

"You are supposed to be smart.." Raven said with a laugh. "And you're reaching into a hot skillet?"

The look on his handsome face was priceless. A small feminine giggle emerged from her mouth as she used a fork to tear off a piece of chicken and put it between her fingers.

"Here try this.." She said holding his chin with one hand and coaxed the food into his mouth with the other.

Having her feed him was of course so much better than his fantasies about her. He had thought her to be capable of a lot of things - after all she had him hooked since the moment he'd clapped eyes on her - and now she proved she could cook without magic.

Scabior knew for a fact that he could not. Perhaps he should try once? It was delicious. "Just a slight pinch of salt, dear." He murmured in her ear. he did not remove his hands from her hips though but watched her cook intently as if he tried to learn from her movements and from just watching her.

Dinner itself was great as he could taste the love with which she'd been preparing it. He gave her an approving look and a thumbs up before finishing his plate. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and then leant his arms on the table.

"I should 'ave you cook for us more often. You seem to be pretty good at it." He smirked, meaning his words and knowing that 'pretty good' might be a slight understatement.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with me t'night, love"?"

She looked up from her now empty plate blushing as she wiped her mouth.

"I don't mind." She replied taking his plate and setting it in the tiny sink they had. She felt he embarrassing heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of sharing the bed with him. Why must he do this to her? Make her blush and giggle like a little school girl. She couldn't remember one other time that a boy made her feel that way, perhaps because Scabior was no boy, he was a man.

After she had washed up, she had begun getting ready for the rest of the night. The jeans she wore were beginning to irritate her and she had to find some relief from it. She slid the fabric off her legs as Scabior went into the bathroom, making sure she didn't tease him more than she had already. She quickly slipped on the smallest pair of shorts she had and sighed in relief, these were not so constricting.

She heard a muffled noise come from behind he rand slowly looked over her shoulder. A snort of laughter burst from her mouth as she saw Scabior standing there, his toothbrush in his mouth, He was just standing there watching her. She found this to be all too amusing.

"Uhmm.." Raven stammered watching his eye glaze over once again. The same lust filled looked he had given her a couple days ago before he...

"You gonna be okay?" She asked him gently touching his arm. "You look like you're going to be sick or something.."

She giggled a little seeing his quirky eyebrow raise. Her lips pressed into a firm line trying to contain herself, it must be hard being a man.


	4. HIATUS

Due to this fic being based on a rp which has due to unfortunate reasons have come to an end I will not upload anything new.


End file.
